


Take the Heat

by Leviosally468



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ...because it’s Jaskier, ...with a candle, Accidental Kink Discovery, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensory kink, Seriously the most plotless filth, Shameless Smut, Smutlet, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviosally468/pseuds/Leviosally468
Summary: Things get a little moreheatedthan usual in an accidental, though not entirely unwelcome way...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 176





	Take the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Little smutlet inspired by this piece from the lovely Marespinosa which can be viewed via this link on IG https://www.instagram.com/p/CDCU97TF_0x/?igshid=1lmhrwmwtvq07 on Twitter and on their Patreon 🕯 🕯🕯

A self-satisfied smile crept onto Jaskier’s face and he sighed contentedly from where he sat naked astride Geralt’s hips, thumbs massaging deep circles into the witcher’s backside. He shook his sweat-dampened curtain of hair off his brow as his fingernails trailed over Geralt’s shoulders. The room was warm, and rivulets of sweat mixed with lavender oil as Jaskier continued to knead Geralt’s skin with calloused fingers. It was surprisingly soft where it wasn’t scarred over, rather like silk...if it were stretched over steel.

He could feel the vibration that rippled through Geralt’s body with each steadfast press of his palms, and hear the low groans of pleasure that the pillow in which Geralt buried his face did little to muffle.  
A slow breath escaped Jaskier’s lips as his oiled fingers mapped the familiar curves and valleys of Geralt’s muscle. He leaned over his splayed hands, lowering his lips to brush gentle kisses over each pale pucker of scarred flesh. He would never get over this; the awe of being here, sitting astride the most beautiful being he had ever known, being allowed... _entrusted_ to touch and kiss and explore.

Geralt sucked in a sharp breath as Jaskier braced his palms against his shoulders, leaning down the length of his backside to nip at the crest of his shoulder.

“Do you have any idea how irresistible you are?” Jaskier whispered in a low voice, punctuating the words with a soft kiss to Geralt’s ear as the witcher shivered magnificently beneath him.

As if in answer, Geralt craned his head around, golden eyes gazing sidelong up at Jaskier from under heavy lids, the quirk of a smile in the corner of his lips. He barely had time to cock an eyebrow at that before he felt Geralt suddenly arch his hips up beneath him, grinding the firm swell of his ass against Jaskier’s rapidly stiffening cock. 

“I may have some idea...” Geralt growled, levering himself up on his elbow to reach Jaskier’s mouth, tongue teasing at the edge of his parted lips.

“That is certainly...one _very_ welcome way...to make a point...”Jaskier whined breathily against Geralt’s mouth, sinking the fingers of his left hand into Geralt’s silver tresses to tug lightly. 

Geralt’s eyes shuddered closed as he leaned his head back, and Jaskier felt he could have quite happily stayed there forever, listening to the low rumbles of pleasure that sent his cock jumping rather effectively. Jaskier grinned once more, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth as he rolled his hips downward into the cleft of Geralt’s ass, cock dragging through the wet trail of pre-come that leaked steadily down his length. 

Jaskier exhaled slowly, planting a trail of kisses down Geralt’s spine as he eased himself back onto his heels. He slipped his hand into the space between Geralt’s hips and the mattress, slick fingers wrapping the stiff heat of his cock and giving it a perfunctory squeeze. His smile widened against Geralt’s backside as the witcher groaned, hands fisting into the bedclothes as Jaskier pushed fully back onto his knees and turned toward the side table.

Jaskier frowned a bit, tongue flitting out to wet his lip as he held what was now apparently an empty bottle of lavender oil up to the light of the candle. He gave it a half-hearted shake, shrugged, and set it back on the table before turning to give Geralt’s ass a loving smack as he slid off the bed. The candle sputtered, the last shred of wick disappearing slowly into a pool of melted wax as he knelt at Geralt’s eye level.

“Stay...” He whispered, smiling wickedly around the word that came all too frequently from the witcher’s mouth.

“...Give me a reason...” came Geralt’s murmured reply as the one eye Jaskier could see above the pillow narrowed with a challenging amusement. Whether threat or invitation, Jaskier wasn’t sure nor did he entirely care as leaned in to brush a kiss against Geralt’s lips.The candle flickered again, casting shadows across Geralt’s angular face, and Jaskier felt his knees quaver as the familiar euphoric rush of having strayed into a dream overcame him.

With a wink, Jaskier stood and padded across the room to his bags where he knew an extra vial of oil resided, making a mental note to also grab the other candle as shadows threatened to swallow the soft orange glow around them completely. He pawed aside pots of scented bath salts, and several bottles of ink before withdrawing the vial he was looking for. He could feel Geralt’s eyes on him as he stood and reached, perhaps more provocatively than was strictly necessary, across the writing desk for the other candle.

“Did anyone ever tell you it’s rude to stare, Witcher?” he teased, without turning around.

“Imagining fucking you hardly qualifies...” Geralt growled in a partially muffled voice that nonetheless nearly sent Jaskier gasping into the tabletop. He swallowed thickly as an anticipatory ache thrummed in his groin and he steadied himself against the writing desk, drawing a deep breath and trying not to dribble hot wax over his suddenly shaky fingers. When he was sure his legs would support him again he slowly turned back toward the bed, groaning longingly at the sight that greeted him. 

Geralt lay propped against the pillows, sweat glistening upon his broad chest and a positively carnal look in his amber eyes which was absolutely mirrored in the smile that played at the corner of his lips. Jaskier stared...and stared...( _staring wasn’t all that rude, really_ ) as Geralt palmed his cock, thumbing a bead of precome from the tip and slicking it over his length with a roguish confidence. 

The sly, seductive way he made a show of his body for Jaskier was both deliciously mezmorizing and beautiful. Wrapped in the quiet moonlit shadows of their room like this or tangled together before the soft orange glow of the dying campfire embers, Jaskier couldn’t help but marvel at these moments of vulnerability. It was written in the subtle teasing curve of his crooked grin and in the warm smoldering gold of his eyes as they moved together; a soft acceptance of Jaskier’s attention and praises as though Geralt might actually believe himself deserving of them, even if only in these brief moments.

“You were saying?” Geralt crooned lazily, cocking an eyebrow at Jaskier, though the way his eyes flickered slowly down and back up did not go unnoticed.

Jaskier came to with a little shake, upsetting the candle at last and hissing sharply as the growing pool of hot wax at its crown finally gave way, milky beads dripping down and over his fingers. He danced on the spot, biting back several curses and barely managing not to drop the accursed thing and the glass bottle. He hopped (carefully) back over to the bed, still spluttering and sank down opposite Geralt who was now sitting up with a look on his face that was equal parts amusement and a veiled undercurrent of concern in case Jaskier was really hurt.

“Remind me to add ‘things that burn’ to the list of items not to trust you with...” Geralt growled, a smirk still on his lips as he quickly wrested the bottle and the candle from Jaskier’s hands and set them both on the table. Jaskier scowled back at him. Insufferable man.

“Ger _alt_...I take it back...you are no longer irresistible. You are positively inconsiderate and uncouth and a complete arse-hhnngg!”

The remainder of the words melted in the wake of Geralt’s lips as the witcher  
claimed his mouth roughly, kissing away any thought of a retort. Jaskier hummed against Geralt’s lips as a hand crept over his thigh and squeezed gently. He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Geralt’s other hand close around his wax caked fingers, thumbing the now dried flakes away. 

Jaskier felt himself chasing the kiss indignantly as Geralt broke away, only to find himself looking on transfixed as the Witcher drew his reddened fingers to his mouth instead and sucked them one by one between his lips. Jaskier felt his pulse quicken and a surge of heat curl in his belly as Geralt flattened his tongue to lick over the reddened trail of skin that stood out around his wrist. He watched utterly mesmerized as Geralt withdrew his mouth to blow a gentle stream of cool air over his scorched skin. Jaskier shivered as goose-flesh sprang up on his arms, head tilting back as a broken-off little whimper slithered between his lips and his cock twitched with interest.

“Better?” Geralt growled softly, raising his eyes to Jaskier’s.

“Geralt...that was...” He swallowed thickly, searching for the words. He wasn’t sure what it was; exhilarating and thrilling...a strangely euphoric contrast of stinging heat and tender touch, and the deliciously cool press of Geralt’s lips and tongue on his skin. He was pretty sure he wanted...

“More...?” Jaskier said in a breathy whisper, not taking his eyes from Geralt’s. 

The witcher merely appraised him quietly for a moment before shifting on the mattress to retrieve the vial of oil.

“Lie back.” 

Jaskier obediently settled back on his elbows as Geralt uncorked the bottle, drizzling a sizable amount of liquid into his palm before moving up to straddle Jaskier’s waist with his knees.

Jaskier watched as Geralt traced the crest of his hips with his fingers, sweeping a generous coat of oil into the dark hair of his belly before gliding up over his chest to slick his shoulders. 

“ _Gods_ , Geralt...” He groaned, unable to restrain the little rolling motions of his hips as one of Geralt’s hands slithered back down to grasp his cock. Jaskier squeezed his eyes shut, a litany of garbled whimpers tumbling from his lips as Geralt teased his length with languid fingers. A low rumble of pleasure met his ears and he felt the sweet, slick press of Geralt’s cock slide into the nook of his thigh. He felt the mattress shift as Geralt moved over him. With an effort, he opened his eyes, breath hitching in his throat and heart pounding against his ribs as Geralt held the candle aloft, hovering it over his left shoulder. 

Geralt looked up once more, carefully meeting his eyes...searching...asking...Jaskier jerked his head in a nod. 

A searing flash of heat sang across his flesh as Geralt tipped the candle, dripping a trail of hot wax over the curve of his shoulder and across his collar. He felt his skin twitch, muscle flexing as a wave of pleasure-pain surged through him. His voice cracked as another whimpered hiss tumbled from his lips. A haze of euphoria danced in his vision and he felt the impending curl of release building within his gut even as Geralt’s hand disappeared from between his legs to slide up to his shoulder.

He forced himself to remain present as Geralt’s oil softened fingers gently whisked the dried track of hardened drops from his flesh. He swallowed, heart hammering in his chest as Geralt ducked his head to cover the reddened trail with his tongue once more, lips planting open-mouthed kisses along his branded skin. He shivered, hips bucking up and almost upsetting the candle in Geralt’s hand further as the witcher blew a cool puff of air over his flesh. 

“I do like you like this...” Geralt rumbled as his lips tracked lower, teasing over the dark thatch of hair at Jaskier’s belly, his voice a hungry growl that nearly sent him over the edge right then and there. He tilted his head back with a groan as his hips continued to rut desperately upward into the crook of Geralt’s thigh.

“Oh...ohgood...well, I’ll be here all week...” He managed to croak out in a desperate bid to fucking _last_.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as Geralt slid down, pinning one knee over his own and placing a bracing hand upon the other. The stinging heat of more wax raced over his hip this time and over the swell of his inner thigh. He gasped aloud, arching up as his legs did indeed make a desperate bid to snap together, but Geralt’s unwavering grip held him fast. Panting heavily now, he eased bonelessly back down, the shock of pain subsiding as quickly as it had come and leaving him lightheaded. A sheen of sweat burst over his skin and he squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on each breath as his cock throbbed a warning.  
_In...out...in...fuck_

“Geralt...” he said, summoning a bit of urgency into his voice, “...much as I love performing...I don’t know how much longer I can hold out on this particular... _finale_...” 

He barely registered the movement of the mattress as Geralt shifted above him; the swell of light and shadow moving beyond his closed lids as he heard the candle returned to the bedside table. He reached out to trace Geralt’s arms weakly as he felt the heat of the other man’s body hover over him.

“If you’re taking requests, I have one for you...” Geralt growled into Jaskier’s ear before sliding down between his legs. His fingers were already flicking away the last remnants of wax from his hip as the witcher mouthed his skin, tongue swirling against his flesh before moving to nose against his hard cock, teasing into the dark crease of his inner thigh.

“Goes something like this...” He slid his hand over Jaskier’s belly, fingers wrapping his length and working him over with a teasing touch, just firm enough to hold him desperately at the brink. 

A half-lucid thought swam at the edge of Jaskier’s consciousness that even he must’ve surely topped his own record for the sheer volume of unintelligible filth that tumbled from his lips as Geralt’s mouth closed around the head of his cock. He gasped aloud, breath hitching in his throat as his knees squeezed into Geralt’s shoulders.

“Geralt—“ Jaskier managed to squeak in a warning as the witcher snaked his arms around his thighs, tugging his hips forward to suck him in earnest. He reached overhead to grasp at the headboard, babbling as his body finally seized and twitched erratically. His head swam and his vision blurred as he spilled into the wet heat of Geralt’s mouth. A ragged whine ripped from his lips as Geralt swallowed, throat contracting deliciously around his pulsating cock.

Jaskier squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily as he slumped, feverish back into the pillows. A half-lucid thought that he really ought to return the favor drifted at the edge of his consciousness when he felt as much as heard Geralt pull off of him to smother a throaty groan into the nook of his thigh, bed swaying under them as the witcher thrust into the mattress. Jaskier forced eyes open to watch as Geralt grunted, his body tensing as he came hard into the bedclothes before slumping back down again with a shuddering breath.

For a long moment, they simply laid there, breathing in tandem and devoid of any will or reason to move or speak until the silence grew intolerable, as it so often did where Jaskier was concerned.

“That...is certainly worthy of an encore.” Jaskier said silkily, folding his arms behind his head and smiling down at the rather delicious view of Geralt, draped blissfully between his legs. Presently, Geralt pushed up with an effort, leveling him a flat look and crawled up the bed to flop next to him. 

“Hmmm. Intermission first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I can’t write porn without Jaskier making music/performance quips 😆


End file.
